


On Thin Ice

by CapNstuff



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Crystals, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Gratuitous Smut, Magic, Magic Revealed, Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Fingering, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers Need Hugs (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Geralt had been gone for two weeks and you made the promise not to touch yourself. However, you could only go so long without succumbing to your unworldly desires.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> i basically just tried to make phone sex medieval lmao

An entire total of two full weeks that Geralt has been gone. That was fourteen days or three hundred and thirty-six hours.

You wanted to scream, you wanted to punch a wall, and most importantly, you wanted to fuck Geralt. You wanted to fuck him so badly that it ached—that it hurt. 

_“You’re going to be a good girl for me, hmm? I don’t want you to touch yourself while I’m gone, okay? Promise me. Promise me you won’t touch yourself.”_

When he had said those words, each sound slipping off of his tongue that dripped like honey to your ears, your jaw hit the floor. So, you did. You promised that you wouldn’t touch yourself while he was away. You did precisely as your lover said for the first two full weeks.

Although, If you had known that being good for him entailed you couldn’t touch yourself or make yourself cum, well then _fuck_ being good. Especially knowing that he went on this hunt on purpose, just to rile you up and have you dripping with desire.

You had been buzzing the entire time, patiently waiting for your Geralt to come home and fuck you into the mattress for days on end. But, you were growing too impatient. 

Even your mind never allowed you to partake on simple tasks like reading or casting spells. All it would lead to was your panties thoroughly soaked and your mind fuzzy with images of Geralt. 

He told you he would only be gone for a week, but then that became another and another. Now, he just sent you a letter indicating it would take even longer, and your body practically burst right there.

You had been throbbing for days— _weeks_ —and you needed it to stop. It settled deep within your bones, your stomach churning with each fleeting moment that Geralt wasn't home. No touching was a dumb fucking rule, you thought. 

You rolled over to his side of the bed and pressed your face into his pillow. You could smell his earthy, soapy aroma, and it made the craving for him even deeper—even more frantic. 

You missed him. _Oh_ , how you missed him. You could picture his strong arms wrapping around you. You could imagine him pressing sweet kisses along your neck before biting and nibbling down your body. You whined aloud.

Oh, fuck it. What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, _right?_

Your fingers gradually move down to your stomach, teasing yourself as you continue down to the waist of your panties. Gods, it was so unbelievably tempting to push your fingers down and fuck yourself. 

Your panties were already absolutely soaked just from the mere thought. The wet patch felt cool as it hit the air, your finger reaching inside to grab some of the slick and rub soft circles on your clit. 

You moaned your lover's name, your mind trying to vision that these were his fingers instead of yours. Your hips buckled into the air as you rubbed your finger up and down your slit, teasing and prodding yourself. 

You let out a gasp from slowly inserting a finger, your walls already clenching from sheer desperation. Your finger felt so good after being empty for so long. It wasn’t quite enough to have you trembling, but it would do until Geralt got back. 

You continue to pleasure yourself by adding another finger and plunging into your constricted walls. The guilt of Geralt's absence slowly dissipating with each thrust of your fingers. 

But then something out of the corner of your eye catches your attention, especially as it glows brightly into the darkroom. With a sigh, you take your finger out and reach over to see what the object was. It plopped right into your hand, weighing just enough of a small rock. 

Then you remember, it was a fluorescent crystal that lets you communicate to one another. He had gotten it in a wizard’s shop one afternoon when he had come home to you with a swollen ankle. “I can’t have you in danger when I’m gone, flower.” Geralt had a green one, and you a lilac one. You remember that Geralt told you that this was _strictly_ for emergencies only. 

But this _is_ an emergency, isn’t it?

You hold it tightly in your hand and watch as it glows even brighter. You leaned it closer to your lips, whispering into the rock. “Hello, my love.” 

There were a few beats of silence; you thought for a second that maybe he didn’t even hear it. You whine impatiently as your fingers start to swirl around your sensitive nub again. 

_“Flower? Is that you?”_

Listening to his voice after so long had you almost writhing. It was deep and hoarse. You could practically hear it rumble out of his throat. You smiled, your fingers tightening on the crystal. “Mhmm.”

 _“What’s gotten into you, flower? Are you safe? Do I need to come home?”_ You could hear rustling from the magical device. You knew he was most likely walking along a path with Roach on his way to slay some monster. 

Hearing you through the magic crystal almost sent him flying. He had finally gotten a little bit of shuteye while leaning on Roach for support. But when he heard your sweet, soft voice, and his whole body shot up. If something had happened to you, he needed to be there right away.

“Yeah, I'm safe." You pause, assembling your next words very carefully with your voice laced with a silky, thick tone. "Jus' wondering when you’ll be home.” 

He let out a huff. _“This is for emergencies only.”_ You could hear the highly unamused tone in his voice, the dark, rough sound going straight to your heat. You wished he was here with his large thumb rubbing your clit instead. 

You place a little more pressure onto the sensitive nub, which elicited a small gasp from your lips. “I don’t know if I can _do_ this much longer, Geralt. You’ve made me so needy.”

 _“Baby girl...”_ He warned. You could hear the long breaths that fluttered out of him. You knew that he was trying to keep his composure, but you were slowly chipping it away with each moan. 

You rasp out the next words, too fixated on the pleasure that sent tingles down your spine. “You’ve been gone for an awfully long time. No touching is mean, Geralt! I need you.”

 _“Stop it. Stop it, right now.”_

Your heart fluttered at the demanding tone, but you simply ignore him. Your fingers digging into your nerves and your hand coming up to pinch your nipples were just too enticing. 

_“Don’t fucking touch yourself.”_

You giggle, “I’m so wet for you, Geralt. I’ve been thinking about you since you left. Been thinkin’ about touching myself too.” You moaned into the crystal. You could hear his muffled, deep breaths, and you smirked. Sure, he was the dominating one in your sex life, but you had him wrapped right around your little finger.

You insert two fingers and gasp, _“You want to be a good girl for me? Stop touching yourself right now, and I’ll fuck you for a month straight.”_ You shook your head. The ache that settled between your thighs was too much. You needed him here and now, but he wasn’t here.

You whined, "I need it now, Geralt!"

 _“You're so fucking needy, I'm—That was the rule, flower. No touching until I get back.”_ There was a sort of desperation that was laced between his voice this time, like a part of him was just begging for you to stop.

Your lips curl up into a smirk, “Oh, yeah? what are you going to do about it, hmm?” He growled and repeated at you to stop. You smiled at the buttons you pushed on Geralt, knowing how to get a rile out of him. He was livid, that much you could tell. 

But you didn’t stop—you couldn’t stop.

 _“You’re on thin fucking ice, little one.”_ Your fingers curled at just the right spot, making you a whimpering mess. Your pants left your lips fast, and the moans spewing out of you vibrated against your chest.

“Oh, fuck, Geralt!” “ _Fucking—stop—”_ It was another warning. But there wasn’t anything he could do. He couldn’t yank your hands away or tie them to the bedpost. _“If you don’t stop right now—”_

“Maybe if you h-hadn’t gone on a hunt, y-you’d be here to tie me up.” You hear a grunt and then more rustling. You smirked as you heard his moans. _Oh_ , he was touching himself. He told you to stop being bad, and yet here he was with his hand wrapped around his cock.

Your fingers continue to pound deliciously into your cunt. The obscene squelching sounds were blistering into the air. Your fingers curl again, making you let out a sob. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m s-so close,” Your thumb comes up to rub circles into your clit. _“Stop. Stop it. I’ll come back, just don’t-”_ You ignore him. “O-Oh, fuck, Geralt! I wish my fingers were your cock. That would feel good, yeah? You're _so_ much better than my fingers.”

_“Stop now, and you’ll get what you want when I get home.”_

You needed to succumb to the urges you’ve been having for two whole weeks. Wasn’t this his idea anyway? Who could blame you for being so needy that you cum without him?

He could hear your moans becoming higher pitched and elongated. He knew just how close you were. You were teetering on the edge, just barely waiting for it to all snap back at you. 

_“Don’t you fucking dare—”_ Everything tears through you in an instant, leaving you trembling and screaming into the air. Your fingers are coaxing your walls, fucking every pleasure out of you that had burrowed inside of you. You yell his name over and over again until it is the only thought on your mind. 

You could hear his growling in the background, just faintly from your focus on surrendering yourself to the pleasure. You pictured his hand still wrapped around his cock, pumping over and over to the sound of your moans and whimpers. 

Then a calming sensation washes over you as you pull your fingers out and lick every inch of yourself off of them. You hummed at the sweet taste before pulling your fingers out with a pop. 

All you could hear was slow breathing that glowed through the crystal with each passing second. The silence hung in the air could be cut with a knife. It was tense—it was tight. You knew you were in for it now, and you couldn't help but grin at the vibration of his feral tone. _“I’m coming home. You better be sitting all pretty on the bed when I get there.”_

You didn't respond at first. Your mind and body were becoming too tired to sit upright. You let his sentence flow through the air before he got too impatient, his voice snapping through the rock that still laid in your hand.

_"Answer me."_

You smiled as your eyes focused on the glowing object. Your body was limp as you laid across the mattress. “Yes, Geralt.” 

He let out a low, dark chuckle. _“You’re in so much trouble, little flower.”_


End file.
